FOUR SEASONS OF LOVE
by ic.laxieve
Summary: A Series of love stories of some Oc's with various characters in hetalia. PortugalXOCXspain, EnglandXOCXFrance, and sooner and surely, PrussiaXOCXjapan. By the way, I used different Oc's nd I only own one OC, the OC in PrussiaXOCXJapan...Please enjoy... X3
1. PortugalXOCXSpain: Summer

**THE FOUR SEASONS OF LOVE (PORTUGALXOCXSPAIN) **

**SUMMER**

'God! This is why I hate moving!' she thought as she ran through the hallway of her new school. The truth was her only guardian and relative (since her parents were dead), her uncle, was a travelling businessman. They were always traveling. There was this one time when they moved to France and stayed there for more than a year but left right after the contract was signed. She almost thought back then that they were going to stay there but it seemed that she was wrong.

Going back to the present, she kept on running, desperate to find her room. She never had a good sense of direction. And right now, she really wanted to cry. She was late and she still couldn't find her room. At last, since the hallway she was running through was empty, she just collapsed to her knees and cried.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

She looked up and saw a guy with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and he had the most gorgeous dark green eyes. But he also had a scar on his right eye. She couldn't help to wonder where he got that. She sniffed as she wiped her tears.

"I-I am supposed to have a class at Room 3-A b-but I don't know where it is," she looked down as heat rose to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Follow me then," he said simply and turned his back to walk away.

Her brows furrowed but as he was getting far, she immediately stood up and trailed quickly behind him.

"How did you get enrolled here anyway?" the guy asked out of blue.

"W-well… My uncle said that this was the best school in town…" she answered.

He scoffed. "Best school, huh? Actually this is the _only_ school in town," he tilted his head to look at you lazily, "Don't you know that this was a school for boys? But the system got changed and now the school is opened to everyone. So far, you're the first girl to enroll."

She was surprised. Her uncle never told her that! 'B-boys? A school for boys?!'

"Tell you what," he stopped walking and turned to you, "Whatever you find here: mess, riot, fights, idiots, perverts, bullies, you name them; just count it as normal in this school." And he opened the classroom door by his side. "Room 3-A," he said and casually walked in.

She followed him and walked in. There was no teacher! She was sure that class should be starting now! She looked at the desks and there were only few students there. At the front row scattered were four students. There was this guy with dark brown hair (one strand of hair was up), very formal and elegant by looking at him, and when he saw her, his eyes widened for a second then just looked away as he adjusted his glasses. The other was by the window, he had a very short ebony hair with fringe on his forehead and his brown eyes were gentle as he politely nodded at her as he saw her. Another guy who was sitting beside him nodded, too. He seemed to be strict and his blonde hair slicked back and his piercing blue eyes gave him a look of a soldier. The last guy, who was also a blonde, was on the other end of the row. He was holding a notebook on one hand and on his other hand, he was scribbling on a paper as his forest green eyes shifted from the notebook to the paper; it seemed that he didn't notice her at all.

At the back of the room, near the corner of the room, were three students. One had a wavy blonde hair with eyes which obviously showed the thoughts that was running in his head as he sent a flying kiss at her (she blushed at the bold move). The other who was beside him was an albino who was smirking/grinning widely at her as he winked at her. The other who was also sitting with them seemed to be different than them. He was 'normal'. He had a messy brown hair and cheerful/playful green eyes. He just smiled sweetly at her as he gave her a friendly wave. And she waved back since she thought that the guy was nice and friendly. 'But he does look like…' her eyes drifted to the other side of the room, where her ponytail friend was sitting beside the window, with his chin on his hand.

She made her way to the seat beside his. "May I seat here?" she asked, trying to get his attention.

He looked at her blankly. "You can seat wherever you want. This class only has few students after all," and he looked away again.

"Uhm…Where's the teacher? I thought I was late. Class is supposed to be starting now."

He looked back to her with an annoyed expression. "I told you, right? Whatever you find here is normal. This class you are in right now has seldom given classes. Now stop talking to me when I don't want to talk to you." With that, he stood up and left the room.

She just sighed. 'He is so grumpy but I think he is just not used to talking to people. He seems…nice… because if he isn't, he wouldn't help me to find my room in the first place.'

"Ola, chica!"

The guy from the trio at the corner sat on the chair in front of her.

"Uhm, hi?"

"Don't be affected by that brother of mine, chica," he cheerfully says, "He's always like that. I'm Antonio by the way!" he held out his hand.

She blushed. She was never used to talking to boys since every time she made friends at school it was always with the girls whom she talked to. She was too shy to talk to boys. Nevertheless, she sheepishly smiled at him and took his hand, shaking it. "I'm Leyka." 'But wait! He said brother? The guy who helped me is his brother?'

"Want to meet my other friends?" he cocked his head to the direction of his 'friends'.

"Uhm…okay…" she nodded. "But, wait. You said he is your brother?"

"Ah, yes. His name is Joao."

"I see."

"Hey, don't be shy! Come on now!" he gently took her hand and guided her to the direction of the other two.

"Ah, ma belle, it's very rare to see a girl like you here," the blonde purred as she took a seat in front of them, "I am Francis, by the way," he reached inside his uniform jacket and took out a rose. He gave it to her.

She blushed as she took it, "I'm Leyka."

"Nice to meet you, mon petite."

"So the frau decides to befriend the Awesome Me and his friends, ja?" the albino said as he grinned at her. "Well it can't be help! The name's Gilbert! But you can always call me Awesome!" and then he reached inside his bag and took out a little bird—uhm—his yellow chick. "This is Gilbird by the way and he is mein awesome pet."

She softly giggled at his use of the word 'awesome'. "I'm Leyka. And that's a cute bird you've got. It reminds me of the funbun we eat in our country."

The three looked at her in confusion. "What is a funbun?" Gilbert asked.

"It's a kind of bread shaped like that," she pointed to Gilbird, "It is very delicious."

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "You eat mein chick's kind?!"

His two friends just laughed as they sweat-dropped.

"No. It's just bread shaped like a bird."

"Humph!"

FF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She made instant friends with the three boys who called themselves as the Bad Touch Trio. So far, the one that she was closest to was with the Spanish, Antonio. He was unlike Francis who was extremely perverted at times and unlike Gilbert who was so obsessed with awesome-ness and his awesome self. And most of all, the reason why Antonio seemed so close to her was that he looked like that guy who helped her that morning, Joao.

Now she walked on a street to go home. The trio tried to offer to walk with her but before she could even say yes, they got chase by some fangirls of theirs. 'So they are popular to girls, huh? I wonder why those girls didn't study in that school if they like those three so much. It would be nice if there are other girls I can talk to in school.'

"Ah, look what we got here," a sly voice.

She looked up and saw that she got lost in her tracks of thought to notice that she incidentally took a wrong turn to an abandoned alley. 'Thanks to my poor sense of direction.' Two tall guys stood in her way: a blonde and a brunette.

"You're right what a nice catch!" the brunette said.

"Hey, little girl, want to have some fun with us?" the blonde swung his arm around her.

She moved away and slapped his hand. "No, I'm sorry. I have to go home." And she ran away, in hopes that they would leave her alone that way. But she was so wrong.

Moments of her running was short lived since the brunette wrapped his arms around her little body in a vice grip and grabbed her while the blonde took her struggling legs and they carried her back to the dark alley. It was nearly dark and the sun was setting. She feared for her life but what she feared most was what they were planning to do to her.

"No! Please let me go! Let me GO!" she cried and struggled but to no avail.

"Don't worry, beautiful, you'll enjoy it," the brunette whispered in her ear.

"No! NO!"

THUMP!

A fairly sized rock hit the head of the blonde, making him drop to the ground as he let go of her legs. She immediately struggled with more force and broke free from the brunette.

"What the!" he growled as he tried to capture her again.

But she was pulled in to a rather hard body, with her two hands resting on 'his' chest.

"What are you doing here!?" The brunette asked as he helped the blonde up.

"What are _you_ doing here? This is my territory, remember?" her savior—no it's Joao—said. His arms were around her protectively. "And what do I do with some rats like you who tried to dirty my place?"

The two flinched at this.

"W-well…" the recovered blonde stuttered as he clutched his head, "We'll be leaving now, Joao. We—we just got lost here."

Joao just glared at them. "Leave before I change my mind."

And they scampered away.

With them gone, he released a deep breath. And he pulled away from her shaking body.

"Are you alright, idiot? Didn't your parents tell you to stay away from abandoned alleyways?" he asked sternly.

'My parents are dead' she wanted to say. She just looked up at him. "T-thank you…You saved my life…" there were no tears but it was clear that she was nearly crying as she looked at him in gratitude. "Thank you!" and without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

Joao seemed to be taken aback at this. His body stiffened. Never did he allow a person to get close to him like this, let alone hug him. But instead of pushing her away which he would normally do, he just couldn't bring his self to do so. It was like there was an unknown reason that he couldn't push her away. Was it her warmth? Her embrace? Or was it that she was the only girl who dared to talk to him? No one actually talk to him that much since he shut his self from the world ever since his mother died. Antonio, his brother, recovered quickly and continued to associate with others and he was angry at his brother for that. For forgetting about their mother and keep on smiling.

He just sighed and let her embrace him, thinking that he could just always ignore her after this.

He was wrong.

Ever since that day, she, who introduced herself as Leyka, would always go to him, she would always talk to him. She would even cook him lunch since she found out from his brother, who was obviously her friend; that he never eat any lunch. She would even try not to hang out with the trio of friends she had now just to spend some time with him. But as always, he acted like he didn't care.

Summer was going to be over and maybe, since he heard that the girl's uncle was a travelling businessman, maybe she would leave soon.

But did he really want that?


	2. PortugalXOCXSpain: Autumn

**AUTUMN**

Leyka always found herself thinking of him again. Ever since the first day she met him, she always thought of him. And ever since that day he saved her, she would always make sure to spend more time with him even though she knew that he would just try to shrug her off. But she wouldn't give up until he would warm up to her. Then reality hit her like a splash of cold water:

She liked him. She had fallen for him, deeply.

Summer was over now and she was starting to feel the autumn air. All of the students now wore their own scarves (except from two students: Ivan and Hendrick[1] since they always wore scarves cold or not).

Antonio was waiting by her gate when she went out.

"Ola, Leyka!" cheerfully greeted and casually took her hand and spun her around in a dancing fashion.

She just giggled at this. Typical Antonio. "Hey, Toni," she chuckled as they started walking to school, "Where's the other two?"

"Well…" he scratched the back of his head, "We got chase by girls again and I am the only one who made it here."

"I see," she giggled again.

And they walked to school talking about various things, mostly about Francis and Gilbert who had their eyes for two special girls in their life. Francis was currently dating Anneliese, a Genovian who was a top student in a school at the next town. Gilbert, too, but it wasn't dating, he was actually 'courting' to win Dea's heart, a Lefidepthurian who was rumored as a gangster princess (his 'Awesome Princess' as he put it).

"So Toni, who's yours?" Leyka suddenly asked curiously. "Francis and Gilbert has now their own girls, so how about you?"

"E-EH?" he blushed and looked away. Wait a sec! He blushed! "W-well…I have someone I like. And I really like her so much that I am sure that I no longer like her…I love her." He said quietly in one breath.

"And? Are you together now?" she asked as she grinned at his red face.

"Ye—No. Not yet, I haven't told her yet," he bowed his head, his eyes nervously fidgeting.

'Hm…Maybe he really is shy when it comes to the girl he likes.'

She giggled and patted his back. "You should tell her soon, Toni, before anyone can steal her."

He then sheepishly looked at her and cheerily smiled though with red cheeks. "I will! Thanks for the encouragement, Leyka. It means so much to me."

She just laughed at him. He really was in love. His smiling and blushing face however reminded her of his brother _again_. She wondered if Joao was as cute as Antonio if he was smiling and maybe if he was blushing. She sighed. 'That will never happen but I won't give up!'

"How about you, Leyka?" Antonio suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you like someone?" he looked at you directly in the eyes. His smile was still there, his blush was gone, but his eyes were serious.

"I—well—" her face turned as red as a tomato. "I—I like this guy…"

"And?"

"I can't tell you who he is!"

"Come on! Tell me! I won't tell a soul!"

"I can't! Sorry!"

He just sighed. "Fine. But you should tell him soon."

She just laughed. "That's my words!"

"And you need to apply them to yourself, too~"

"I don't know…he barely notices me…" then an idea hit her. "Antonio!"

"Si?!"

"Can you help me?"

Joao just sat on his usual sit by the window. He was making a countdown in his mind as usual since not a moment longer, Leyka would surely walk in the door and would seat beside him again, then she would try to talk to him again, she would try to make him smile again, try to soften him again. He really didn't know why she was doing this. But he was thankful.

Actually, the coldness he kept showing her wasn't because she was annoying but it was to cover up his feelings. He acted coldly to her to make up for the jealousy he felt every time he saw her with that stupid trio, especially with his brother. He had to refrain himself from beating Antonio up every time he heard him talking to Leyka on the phone at their house. And the thing that he hated the most was the fact that he was in love with Leyka, but what was worse? It was the fact that Antonio felt the same way towards her, too.

But he had promised to himself that he would not steep so low to admit that he loved the same girl that his brother loved.

Love. That was what his mother had died for. She loved his father very much that she wouldn't fight his father whenever his father would beat her up. Antonio was the only one who could plead their father to stop beating their mother but at that day, his brother was out with his friends while he never knew that their father was beating their mother to death and even managed to get his hand a hold of a knife. Joao tried to fight his father but since he was still young at that time, his father beat him up and even slashed his right eye with the knife, resulting to his current scar. The next thing that the knife stabbed was his mother's heart, resulting to her death.

And right after their father was imprisoned, he was forced to work but no one would employ him at his young age so what he did was steal. And gradually, he became one of the most terrifying gangsters. He was glad to meet his friend, Arthur another gangster like him, because they both had dark pasts and understood each other but ever since Arthur saw that brunette girl with low pigtails, he rarely saw him.

Blinking the memories away, he looked towards the door as someone walked in; expecting it to be Leyka, but it was his brother.

Antonio walked over Joao with a soft—or was it sad?—smile.

"Ola," Antonio greeted. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Why?" Joao eyed him with a faint glare.

"Come on. Let's just talk outside."

Though confused, Joao agreed.

Now they were at the rooftop.

"What do you want?" Joao asked lazily.

"I just want to ask something," Antonio's face was serious. "What do you think of Leyka?"

This seemed to hit a spot. "Why are you asking?"

Antonio just sighed. "She likes you. And I just can't stand it, seeing her trying to warm you up but all you do is act coldly but you never push her away."

Unknown to his brother, Joao was celebrating deep inside. She liked him?! That was the best news in his life. And even though he wouldn't allow it, a smile made its way on his face but since he tried to prevent it, it looked like a smirk.

"What are you smirking at? Do you like her, too?" Antonio asked. "Then you should go confess to her! She likes you, alright! Nothing's getting in your way. I won't even dare to oppose you on this!"

Joao was debating if he should admit it or not but as usual, his pride won. "I…I don't like her," he lied. "I find it rather amusing that the girl you like likes me," and to make it sound true, he forced a chuckle, "Why will I confess? I will never steep so low to commit mother's fatal mistake. I won't steep so low to involve myself with lovesick people—"

PUNCH!

Antonio punched his brother. His eyes were practically flaring. "How can you say such things?!"

Joao simply wiped the blood from his bleeding mouth. "Why are you reacting like that? I thought you just 'like' her. Don't tell me that you 'love' her?

"Yes! And I will never stoop so low to stop myself from loving her!" Antonio yelled at his brother. He was so upset. He had already planned to fade out of Leyka's life just to get her and his brother together and his brother found it amusing? Antonio was ready to sacrifice his happiness for Leyka's and Joao's happiness and his brother just—

"You really are a fool, Antonio," Joao said and swiftly punched him back.

Antonio cursed and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Why you-!"

And they continued their fist fight until, coincidentally, Gilbert and Francis arrived at the rooftop to prank some students down the ground. But they ended up as the referees of the siblings' fight.

Leyka walked in the classroom and saw that no one was around, except from one. The ebony haired Japanese, Kiku. He gently waved at her as she made her way towards him.

"Where are the others Kiku?" she asked him.

"Well, the Spanish and Portuguese siblings got into a fistfight so they were sent to the clinic. Don't worry. I know that the Spanish is your friend. They won't be sent to the guidance. They will just be suspended for a week."

"I see. Thank you, Kiku," and she quickly ran towards the clinic. Her heart was thumping with worry but not for her friend but for Joao.

She ran and ran until she reached the clinic. She immediately went in with a huff and a pant. The clinic was almost empty. Almost.

"Joao!" she exclaimed as she saw him searching in a medicine cabinet for some painkillers, maybe.

He looked at her in surprise. His mouth still had blood on it and his cheek and near his eye were bruises.

She boldly took his hand and led him to a clinical bed. "Sit," she ordered.

He just quietly obeyed. He still didn't know how to react upon seeing her seeing him in this state.

Leyka took a towel and wet it with warm water. She also got an ice-bag from the small fridge. She went back to him and put the ice-bag on his hand. She guided his hand on his bruise near his eyes. "Hold it right there," she ordered again and he just obeyed. She then started to wipe his bleeding lips. When the towel grazed against the source of the blood, he winced.

"What are you doing?" he finally said.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm treating your injuries," she simply said, "And how did you get yourself into that fight anyway?"

He stubbornly looked away. "None of your business. And shouldn't you be with Antonio right now?"

She smiled at him. "Antonio will be fine. I know that Francis and Gilbert are attending to him. But you, I don't think anyone will take care of you. I don't see you hanging around anyone."

He just kept quiet.

"So…" she said as she finished wiping his mouth and took the ice-bag from him and placed it on his other bruise. "Why did you and your brother fight?"

He looked at her. 'We fought about you.' But he would never tell her the real reason. "We fought about our opinion on mother," he lied.

"Eh?"

He sighed. "We fought about her death."

She stared at him. "I—I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing…" he grumbled. "At least for him."

And he ended up telling her his story.

With that, all through autumn, Leyka would always insist on hanging around him even how much he told her not to since he was still a gangster and it was dangerous to be hanging around him. But that never got through her head. She just wanted to stay with him—be by his side always. And he was happy with that. But his pride was still controlling him, telling him not to get affected.

Because maybe, by the end of autumn she would leave. But was he still looking forward for that?

[1]- that is just a supposed human name of Netherlands. If you know his real name, PM me. :3


	3. PortugalXOCXSpain:Winter

**WINTER**

A school festival would be held for three days before the White Day[1]. The teachers, who were usually absent since they didn't want to teach such male students who would never listen to them, were all present and they were supervising the students on the preparations with their best efforts. The Class 3-A, Leyka's class and the only class which was named as Class of Geniuses (since the students there excelled in academics that was why the teacher didn't mind attending to their classes for they could study on their own), was exempted from helping with the preparations but some of the students were helping.

After the fight with his brother, Antonio would avoid Joao whenever. He would always hang out with Francis and Gilbert and would always spend the night in their houses just to avoid his brother. He would like to avoid Leyka, too, in shame of his previous actions, but he just couldn't avoid her. One call from her and he was like a puppy tailing after his master. Like now…

"Antonio!" Leyka called her Spanish friend over as she saw him at the rooftop, thinking again.

Antonio turned to her with a sheepish smile. "Ola…"

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're thinking some things again?" she chuckled.

And he did also. "I—I was just trying to pass the time."

Then she looked down. "Uhm…Can I ask you another favor? I know that you failed to ask your brother if he likes me back then because of your fight but I won't ask such thing again."

"You can ask me any favor, Leyka. And about that earlier one, I really am sorry to fail you."

She smiled as she looked up at him. "It's alright. Well…I—Can you help me to think of a way to…confess to him?" she blushed.

Oh, how that stabbed him a hundred times in the heart. Nevertheless, he smiled. "You're going to confess?"

"Well—I guess that's the only way to know if he likes me back."

Antonio thought for a moment. He pushed his thoughts of jealousy and loneliness aside and started to think of his brother's likes. But he couldn't think of any way that he was sure Joao liked. He sighed. He never really got to know his brother that well. But he had an idea.

"Why don't you give him some handmade chocolates on the White Day?" Antonio suggested, successfully hiding his wavering voice.

Leyka's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea, Toni! Thank you!" And she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheeks. With that she ran away. "I'll go and search for some recipes. See 'ya later!"

But Antonio was just standing there wide-eyed. He lifted a hand to touch his kissed cheek. Never did he imagine that that would happen! And it had brought a bright smile on his face.

The school festival arrived and many students from other schools came. Leyka even got to know many female students and befriended them. She was also introduced by Francis and Gilbert to their girlfriends: Anneliese, who was like an elder sister to her and very sociable, (Leyka couldn't help wondering on how Anneliese had managed to live with Francis' perversion) and Dea, who seemed to be non-sociable type and was very quiet but when she had gotten to know her, Leyka found her sweet on the inside and she was well caring about the people whom she considered friends (And yes, after a very hard courtship, Gilbert had finally owned her as his own girl). Also, she met a girl named Bella whom she became instant friends with.

Leyka spent the last day of the festival reading through different chocolate recipes and making handmade chocolates. The Bad Touch Trio invited her over to some party Gilbert would hold to celebrate on his 'victory' towards Dea but she politely declined. She was very busy making her chocolates by heart.

And so the White Day came—the day which was said to be the 'Day of the First Snow'. There were no classes that day. So Leyka decided to go to the Carriedo's residence to give her chocolates to Joao. With every step, her heart skipped a beat in nervousness on how he would react. She was afraid to be rejected just like her fear of being alone. By the time she was at the doorstep, her mind was deciding if she should knock or not. But before she could knock, the door opened and stood now in front of her was Joao.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sternly.

Due to her surprise, she stayed silent.

"Ah, you're here for Antonio, right?" Was that sadness that flickered in his eyes? "He's upstairs." And he walked pass her.

Her eyes followed him but her voice refused to be let out. He then abruptly stopped and turned to her. He walked to her.

"Also, I believe this is yours," he placed a white ribbon on her shoulder nonchalantly and turned around swiftly and walked away.

And that's when her voice returned. "W-Wait!" But he was already gone after taking a sharp turn to a corner.

Leyka sighed. 'I failed.' Then she took the ribbon. 'But wait, why did he give me this? Does this mean that he—he likes me?!'

"Hey—Joao!" a distant voice from inside the house was heard and she was sure that it came from Antonio. "Give me back—"

And not long after he showed up and nearly collided into her as he ran outside. But he skidded to a stop when he saw her. "Leyka! What are you doing here?" Then he noticed the white ribbon. "E-eh?! Did Joao give you my ribbon?!" his face was beet red.

Leyka's eyes widened. "This is yours?"

He nodded. "W-well..."

"You can have it back," she held it out to him. 'So, Joao really doesn't like me.'

"No! It's okay! I was really planning to give it to you anyways…" he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…T-thanks…" she said. Then she blinked. "Wait a sec, what d-does this means?"

Antonio let out a small chuckle. "Here, let me." He took the ribbon and gathered her hair to the side of her head and tied the ribbon. "I was planning to give it to you personally since it needs to be that way so this white ribbon will work, but I guess, I failed." He sighed. "But I'm glad that I was the one to tie it."

"So this means…?" she was secretly hoping that what she was thinking was wrong.

"Yes, it's a confession, Leyka," and she was wrong, "I know you like my brother but I just can't hide it anymore. But don't worry; I won't stand between you and him. But remember, I'm always here for you, Leyka. I will never leave you even if he will."

Leyka blushed at this. She never expected that Antonio had feelings for her!

Antonio then noticed the box of handmade chocolate in her hands. He smiled sadly but knowingly. "Go. You should go now and give that to him. I'm sure you can find him at the old park. He likes hanging around there."

She looked at him with thankful eyes. "Thank you, Antonio." She smiled faintly and gave him a hug before leaving.

She did find Joao at the old park. He was sitting on a bench. It was nearly sunset when she found the park so she immediately walked up to him.

"Joao," she softly called.

He looked up to her and followed her movements as she stood in front of him. "What do you want? I already said that my brother's in the house, didn't I?" he grunted. Then his eyes drifted to the white ribbon.

"I—I just want to give you something," she stammered as her heartbeats raced in her chest like the galloping of the horses.

"Make it quick and leave immediately. I want to be alone."

"Here…" she held out the handmade chocolates to him. "I made these for you."

He looked at her then looked at the box. "Those are for me?"

"Y-yes…" her face was now covered with crimson.

He turned his head away. "I—I can't accept it."

"E-eh?!" Her eyes widened. "W-why?!"

He just stubbornly shrugged. "I don't want it."

"Joao…" tears were threatening to be freed from her eyes. "Please, accept it."

"I said I don't want it."

"Joao please! If you can't accept my feelings then just accept these!" tears now flowed through her face.

Joao looked at her in surprise. "Y-your feelings?"

She closed her eyes tightly. 'Here it goes…' "I like you! I like you very much! If you don't like me back, it's alright! Just please accept these! I poured all of my feelings in making these and I want you to have them! So, please!"

Joao just sat there, dumbfounded. He just couldn't believe it! She just confessed! A part of him told him to accept the chocolates and confessed as well but a BIG part of him told him to stay where he was and never admit to anyone, let alone to her, what he truly felt. He already said once, right? He would never stop so low to like the same girl that her brother like. Because whatever or whoever his brother liked was classified as a low class of thing or person to him since for him, his brother was a low grade maggot.

With his pride which had won again, he stood up and walked a few steps from her. "I said I don't want it," he hisses, "So just leave me alone and better yet, get lost and bear in your mind that I will never stoop so low to like someone like you." It had took him all of his pride and self control to 'coolly' walk away from her in a speed that could be counted as running.

Leyka just stood there as she watched his retreating figure. Her tears were silently flowing and her hands had let go of her chocolates the moment he stood up. 'Why? I know that he really doesn't like me but by the way he said that…it seems that I am a horrible person…Maybe I really am nothing but an annoying little girl in his eyes…Maybe…I am disgusting…Maybe…'

Then she ran away. She needed someone right now to hold on to and there was only one person for that: Antonio. She stopped by a nearby phone booth and called him.

"Ola!"

"T-toni…" she sobbed.

"L-Leyka? Hey, are you alright? Are you crying?"

She just cried more.

"Where are you right now?"

"I-I'm at the n-nearest phone booth to the o-old park…"

"I'm going right there so wait for me, okay?"

And he hung up.

Antonio arrived and as soon as Leyka saw him, she ran to him and buried herself in his waiting arms. He took her to her home and let her cry out her heart until she couldn't cry anymore. She told him what happened and he only listened for he knew not what to say. He was angry at his brother. He was happy, too. But he was pained at the sight of her tears. He didn't know what to feel. But all he knew was that she needed him so he ended up staying at her house, he cooked her dinner, he tried to joke around to make her laugh, he sang songs to her to make her feel better, and he even sang her to sleep since she refused to do so and he managed to make her sleep after singing five songs. And before sleeping down in her living room's couch, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

What a cold winter. Joao regretted his earlier actions that he went back to the park's bench, hoping to find Leyka and throw off his pride to apologize and confess to her. But she was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that was left was her box of chocolates, covered with the newly fallen snow. He picked it up and brushed it clean. He placed a soft kissed on the top of it and put it in his coat pocket. He looked up to the sky and let the snow touch his face. He thought of her and thought of how to make it up to her. He was now, more than ever, determined to confess to her. He was determined to ignore his pride and tell her everything that he felt. If only he would be given one chance to do so. But if that chance arrives, would his pride be gone or would it still stand in his way?

"If only you knew, Leyka…" he sighed through the winter wind. "I love you."

[1]- I got the idea from D. . The White Day is a day in the first week of winter when the snow is supposed to fall first. At this very day, every boy will give a white ribbon to the girl he likes. He should be the one to give it to her and to tie it on her hair and it is said that if on that day the snow will fall, the love between the two will last forever.


	4. PortugalXOCXSpain:Spring

**SPRING**

Winter was finally over. And the buds of flowers and the tress were starting to grow again. The students, too, were overly excited of their spring break.

After what happened on the White Day, Leyka would now avoid Joao at any cost. It was not because she was angry at him for rejecting her but she was ashamed of her confession. She was also in pain at the very sight of him. In order to avoid him, she would always sit next to Antonio every class. She would always hang out with the Bad Touch Trio every free period. And most of all, she would always stick up with Antonio no matter what.

Joao however was in the state of letting go of his pride. It was like he was hanging on a sharp cliff where he could fall freely if he wanted—fall freely to her. But his pride was like a vine with a vice grip on his holding hand, never letting him let go. He wasn't surprised when she moved her seat. He wasn't surprise when she wouldn't spend her time with him anymore. He wasn't surprise that she would always avoid. But he was damn in pain every time he saw her with his brother. He was jealous whenever she would spend her time with Antonio instead with him like she usually did. He was furious whenever he expected her to look at him but she only averted her gaze. It was like he had a contagious disease for her. And it pained him with no end.

Along with the spring break, the students looked forward to the New Year. They were eagerly talking about how they would spend that New Year's day and with whom they would spend it.

Antonio had never been happy in his life. Leyka would now always spend time with him. Though he knew that she was only doing it to avoid Joao, he didn't care as long as he was with her. On the New Year's Day, he was planning to ask her the question that he badly wanted to ask. If on that particular day, she would answer him that particular answer that he so wanted to hear, he would be the happiest man in the world. But he still needed to talk with his brother to make sure that he wouldn't do something that might affect his brother in a negative way.

New Year's Day—the first day of the spring break.

The first thing in every person to-do list on that day was simple: go to the Wishing Well.

But Leyka wanted to save it for sunset since she didn't want to go there with many people around. She wanted to go there alone. For now, she would hang out with Antonio. He said that he wanted to tell her something important.

Antonio took her to the empty school and led her to the rooftop. There she was really surprised on what she saw.

The rooftop floor was covered in rose petals. There was a small but somewhat tall table also covered with more rose petals. In the middle of it was a velvet box. And there were some golden chains surrounding it, giving it an elegant look. And it all told her that something was off…or rather something was going on here.

"Leyka…" Antonio walked towards the table while she just stood two feet from it. "I hope you won't mind seeing my little surprise," he smiled.

Leyka just cocked her head in confusion. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Leyka…" he gestured for her to walk closer and she did. He held her hand, "This is the day that I have gathered enough courage to ask you…"

She was getting nervous. It seemed that she could feel where this was going.

"I know we've only known each other for a short while. I know that you like my brother. But now that you're always with me, I can't cover up my own feelings any more. You know that I like you but I also know that you see me as a friend. But I want us to be more." He took a deep breath. "Leyka, will you be my girl?"

She was silent for a while, trying to comprehend what was going on and it took her mind for a while to interpret his words. "E-eh?"

"Leyka, I no longer like you," Antonio lovingly said. "I love you, Leyka."

She stood there, stunned. She and he knew that she didn't feel the same way to him.

And as if reading her mind, "I know that maybe you still like my brother, maybe he's still the only one in your eyes. But maybe if you'll just close your eyes for one sec and then turn your head to me, you can open them again and you'll see me looking at you and only at you."

She searched her mind to say anything but words flew before she could think about them. "Antonio, are you asking me to choose you instead and forget him?"

"Yes, Leyka," he said as he placed a hand on her cheek. "You can just forget about him and turn your heart to me. Even if he doesn't really see you, I'm here. I only have my eyes for you."

"B-But Antonio…"

"You don't have to answer me now. But I will give you to decide but I will need your answer by sunset. And I'll be waiting here for you."

It was nearly sunset. Leyka was now walking to where the Wishing Well was and she was sure that no one was there at this time. She thought about what Antonio had said. He was right though... she could just forget all about Joao and turn all of her attention to him. But her heart wasn't that willing to do so. A part of her told her that she would only be fooling Antonio, while the other part of her told her that it was the best way to move on and forget Joao.

And after much thinking, she made her decision.

She walked up to the Wishing Well and tossed a coin in it.

"This New Year, I am willing to change and have a New Life. I wish that this decision that I'm going to make is the best for me. Now that I decided to forget all of my feelings for Joao, I wish I will be able to love Antonio just as how much he loves me. I wish I will be able to forget Joao and replace him with memories of Antonio and I are going to make. I wish that once I accepted Antonio and turn my heart to him, I will be truly happy. At least before we leave this place and travel to another place again."

"And I won't allow that!"

Leyka cringed and turned around only to find a pissed off face of Joao. His eyes were full of lament though anger was clear from it.

"Joao?" and now she was aware of the tears that were pouring on her face.

Instead of speaking, he walked to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Damn it all! I won't allow you to forget me. I won't allow you to stop loving me. I won't allow you to turn your heart to that stupid brother of mine! I won't allow you to just look away from me! I love you, damn it! I love you! I've been keeping this for so long that I cannot bear it anymore!"

He then pulled away and looked at her stunned face.

"And I'm sorry," he breathed, tears were now visible on the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry from showing off my pride rather than showing my feelings. Leyka, now I'm throwing all of my pride to say this to you again and again, I love you."

"J-Joao…" her thoughts were in a jumble. She didn't know what else to say other than his name. Then her thoughts drifted to Antonio whom she was sure that was waiting for her at the park. "B-But I thought—"

"All of those rude things I've said," he softly looked into her eyes, "All of them are lies, Leyka. The only reason why I pushed you away was I don't want my pride to be hurt since I've promised myself that I would not stoop so low to feel love or love someone whom my brother also loves for I thought that love was only for foolish people. But if that was true, then I admit that I am the biggest fool in the world for loving you."

Tears of joy had now replaced her tears of sorrow. Even though her lips didn't curve into a full smile she was so happy to hear those words from him. "I-Is that true?" she sobbed.

"Yes," he rested his forehead to hers.

"Say it again," she now smiled.

"I love you."

And they kissed.

Antonio waited there for he knew not how long but it was already hours. He looked at the velvet box on the table. That certain velvet box held a necklace which his mother gave him before she died and he was planning to give it to Leyka once she had accepted his feelings for her. He was hoping for her to come. He was sure that she would come. He hoped that she would really choose him. If she would choose him, he would never make her cry. If it was him, he would always make her smile. If it was him, he would always be by her side. And if it was him, he would love her until the day he dies.

He looked from afar, expecting for her to arrive already. And she did. But she wasn't alone. She was with him—she was with Joao. And just the picture of them together with their hands loosely entwined had crushed all of his hopes. It had shattered his already broken heart.

"Antonio—" she tried to say when they were in front of him.

He raised one hand to stop her. "Don't. I already knew it. I already knew that you will still choose him."

"And you're okay with it?" Joao raised an eyebrow. He was kind of expecting his brother to punch him

Antonio just sadly smiled. "I already noticed it when you didn't push her away. I already notice it back then that she is something special to you. I'm okay with it as long as you won't hurt her, brother."

"I won't," Joao replied then after a brief while, "Brother," he added.

Leyka faintly smiled at them.

"Leyka," Antonio looked at her with a sad smile. "I'm glad that things worked out between the two of you. I'm glad that you are now happy."

"Thank you, Antonio…" Leyka smiled, "For everything."

Antonio then forced his self to return to his cheerful attitude. "Okay! We need to hold a celebration for this!"

"There's no need to," Joao dismissively said.

"Eh? Why?"

Joao just looked at Leyka knowingly. "We will just celebrate it with just the two of us," he smiled.

All of the trees were now in full bloom. New flowers were now blooming. And the newly developed love between them had grown strong as it blossomed.

And even though her uncle had finished his business in the town, Leyka had decided to stay there. And she never had any plans to leave.

~~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

(A/N: I don't have to write any disclaimer notes, right? You reader should know who owns Hetalia. Also, I wrote this for my friend as her birthday gift! Happy birthday Nickyla!)


	5. EnglandXOCXFrance: Prologue

**FOUR SEASONS OF LOVE (ENGLANDXOCXFRANCE)**

"Ar-thur!"

She saw him flinched in the middle of his 'escape ladder'. He looked down and saw her standing just a foot away from the ladder with her hands on her hips.

"Anneliese! It's just you!" he whispered. "Keep quiet, why won't you. Do you want me to get caught?" he had now climbed and down and was standing in front of her with his feet on the ground.

Anneliese giggled. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Oh just shut up!" Arthur stomped away from her.

This was just the usual routine. Arthur would sneak out of his house in the middle of the night, Anneliese, his childhood and best friend, would catch him, she would accompany him through his nightly walks, he would try to shove her off, she would insist on staying with him, then it would end up with a verbal fight or a contest/bet.

"You know," Anneliese mused as she walked beside her friend, "You shouldn't be going out at this time. It's autumn and it will soon be winter. It's getting cold. You might get sick if you keep on going out."

He scoffed. "Like hell you care. And why in the bloody hell you keep on insisting on walking with me? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"What about you? You're the one who's saying that it's dangerous but you keep on walking out here every night."

"Well I'm just a bloody gangster and I can take anyone on a fight! While you, you're a girl!"

Anneliese glared at him as she stopped walking. "Take that back!"

But he just smirked at her. "I won't."

"Take that back!"

"I said I won't!"

She seized the collar of his shirt. "Take that back or I'll beat you up!"

"How can you beat me up if you're a 'girl'?!"

"Take that back!" she screamed.

"Fine! I will take it back if you win a bet!"

She released him. "What bet?"

"You will not have any boyfriend for one year or at least until summer and I will take it back and I will even let you do whatever you want to me. But if you lose, then you will be my girlfriend," he grinned widely.

Her jaw then dropped. "T-That's not an acceptable bet!"

"Then you are already admitting that you lost?" Arthur taunted.

"NO!"

"Then, are you on?"

She was silent for a while, trying to contemplate if it was really okay for her to play with this stupid bet.

"So?"

"Fine! I'll play with that God damn bet of yours!"

"Good. Now go home and leave me on my nightly walk alone," and he started walking away.

"No, mister!" Anneliese stubbornly caught up with his pace and walked beside him again. "I won't live you alone."

Arthur's thick eyebrows irritatingly twitched. "And why is that?"

"Because I will be with you, no matter what."


	6. EnglandXOCXFrance: Autumn

**AUTUMN**

Anneliese wasn't going to lose that stupid bet that she started with Arthur. She has many suitors, yes, but not just because she didn't want to lose, she wasn't really interested in them that she rejects them all. She just focused her mind on her studies which was truly needed to maintain her status as the top student of that school. But it seemed that fate had another plan for her. It seemed that it was designed for her to lose the bet the moment she set her foot on the ground of the town next to theirs.

She was just in that town to find her gangster friend, Arthur, who ran off from her again. She just wanted to walk around with him and all he wanted was to be left alone. So what did he do? He ran off like a frightened cat and ran to the exit of their town and entered another town which she knew where his other 'territory' was. She knew that he had a friend in that town so she wasn't surprise at all when he ran off there. All she had to do was to look for him and bother him, _again_.

It was really funny though. They were best friends, yes, but it was more like a love-hate relationship between them. Anneliese loved it, Arthur hated it. She would always tease him about his eyebrows, and would always scold him for his sometimes foul mouth. And he would be mad at her for teasing him and would curse in front of her while she was scolding just to piss her off. They would insult one another back and forth to the point when they sometimes fight for real and would even ignore each other for days. But they would always make up at the end. People would often call them 'lovebirds' for they were so close. Well, physically that was, for Anneliese wasn't really sure if Arthur really considered her as his best friend just as she did. He was still the same Arthur back from they were just little kids; he was still stubborn, proud, cynical, gentleman in a way but he wasn't really a complete gentleman, and he was still that stupid British that she always thought as cute, especially when he was upset and how those thick eyebrows of his nearly crossed each other.

She smiled at the thought of him. She really didn't understand it herself but she always smiled whenever she thought of him, especially when she thought of their little fights in the past. And lost in her track of thoughts, she didn't notice that a man was running to her direction having trouble stopping his self from running.

"Ma belle! Ma belle! Watch out!"

But when she looked up, it was too late. The guy collided with her and they both fell to the ground with him on top of her. Guess what? His face ended up between her breasts!

And the moment she realized that she smacked his head away hardly. "Pervert!" she stood up as she shrugged him off her.

The guy rubbed his now aching head and looked up at her from the ground. "Look, I didn't mean it! I warned you, didn't I, mon petite?" he whined.

She just looked down at him, examining him. He had blonde hair in a perfectly wavy style. He even had a stub on his chin which she surprisingly found cute. His sapphire eyes were like glimmering jewels as they looked at her, pleadingly. But that didn't affect her one bit—a little maybe—I mean who would not be affected if a gorgeous guy collided into you?

"It's your damn fault why you didn't just stop or maybe turn to the wall to collide yourself into," she snapped with her arms crossed.

He softly chuckled as he stood up, brushing dirt from his clothes. "I can't stop myself in time, ma belle. And if I have collided with the wall, it would surely hurt, wouldn't it?"

She just rolled her eyes and stood there staring at him, waiting for him to apologize. But he only stared back at her with something in his eyes—adoration, maybe? His lips were curved in a sweet smile as he looked at her.

"What the hell are you staring at, pervert?" she asked. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

"Ohohohohon~" he—uhm—laughed. "It's not staring mon petite!" He waved both of his hands in front of him in defense. "I'm just admiring the beautiful lady in front of moi~"

She somewhat blushed at that. His use of names and his accent seemed to easily get through her. 'But why?' she somehow wondered.

"I know!" he suddenly hooked her arm to his. "To make it up to you ma belle, I'm going to treat you for lunch and maybe, if you want…" he leaned in to her ear. "I can treat you for dinner."

Well, that quite gave her an idea to what he meant as her face turned cross.

"Ohohohon~ I didn't mean it that way! You really have a dirty mind—"

Smack!

She hit him in the head again as she withdrew her hand. "Just shut up and apologize, you pervert!"

And he softly laughed. But instead of apologizing, he took her hand and ran off, dragging her with him.

Just that and he treated her to lunch. She got to know him better as they ate. She found out that he was being chased by girls back then so he really couldn't stop his self properly from running at that speed. He was not really a pervert at all, too. She found him amusingly romantic. It seemed that he was just charming to girls for with every girl who passed by and would stare at him in admiration, he would wink, wave, or send a flying kiss over their direction. And she just kept rolling her eyes at that. She also found out that his flirty ways were just normal back in his country, France. French people were always like that just as he said.

That one meeting was followed by another. And another. To the point that she was having so much fun in his company that she had forgotten about Arthur and their bet. She had fallen for that French man who was named Francis. And she became his girlfriend eventually in the middle of autumn.

He really hadn't seen her ever since the last time he ran away from her. And it worried him somehow. Seriously, he hadn't seen even her shadow. She wasn't there anymore every night he would sneak out. She wasn't there anymore when he would walk around town. She wasn't there anymore to bother him to no end. She wasn't there anymore to always be by his side. And she wasn't there anymore to be his best friend.

He sighed. Did he take his running away too far? She was already used to that, wasn't she? Or was she still angry about him calling her a 'girl'? Gah! He didn't know what to think anymore. He walked to the park of the town next to theirs for he was sure that his other gangster friend was there.

"Hey Joao!" he called as he walked near.

His Portuguese friend looked to his direction. And Arthur knew immediately that something was bothering him.

"Did something happen?" Arthur asked as he sat beside him on the bench.

"Nothing. There's just something that's bothering me," Joao said.

"We're on the same boat then," Arthur said.

"Tell me," Joao started, "What is this feeling that you feel when you're near a person and your heart seems to leap out from your chest? What is this feeling that you always want a person near you? What is this feeling that even though you always ignore a person you just can't push them away? What is this feeling that I always feel for her?"

Arthur gulped. He was also asking his self the same questions. Asking his self about what was that feeling that he truly felt for his best friend? What was that feeling that he felt for Anneliese for God knew how long already?

"I think—" but Arthur just sighed. "I don't know, Joao. As I've said we're on the same boat."

Joao looked at him. "So you also feel the same way about a person?"

"Yes."

Joao just smirked faintly. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Arthur, too, smirked at the word 'girl'. It reminded him of his and Anneliese's bet. Why was she so touchy when it came to those things? Oh right, she was the boyish type of a female who wouldn't admit that she was a girl for it made her sound weak. But Arthur knew that she wasn't weak. Hell, she could even kick every guy's ass but she wouldn't dare do that for she wanted to maintain her rank as the top student in their school.

"Well…" Arthur finally said. "She's not really a girl, she refuses to say so. She's somewhat boyish and she's beautiful in every way though she will never admit it." He chuckled remembering the time when a suitor of hers told her that she was pretty and it end up in a bad rejection to that suitor. "She's proud of what she can do and she is a caring person. She's full of life and never has a fear of danger," he remembered the time when every time he got into a gang fight, she would boldly walked in the middle of the fight and would scold them all as if she was scolding children. Didn't she know that it was dangerous walking into a gang fight like that? "She…she is simply perfect."

Joao faintly laughed at this which caused Arthur's face to blush as he realized how cheesy he might've sound when he was talking about her.

"That's not funny!" Arthur said as he turned his head away. Though it was a good thing that Joao laughed since it was very rare of him to laugh, it was embarrassing for Arthur!

Joao stopped his self from laughing. "I know, I know. It's just not like you to say those things. All the years we've known each other, all we say about girls—all _you_ say about girls are they are annoying, they are a total waste of time, they are nothing but tools for men…And now, it's as if you're…what you call that? Ah…it's as if you're bewitched."

"And I thought you don't believe in those things?"

"I don't but _you_ do."

"Bloody hell."

And after talking they just walked away in opposite directions without saying goodbye to each other since for them, the only time they would say goodbye to each other was when they were sure that they would never see each other again. The same rule was applied between Arthur and Anneliese.

That was why he wasn't worried about not seeing her again. He was worried about not seeing her now.

Autumn was ending. And the bet, too, was nearly at its end. Anneliese knew that she had lost the bet for she now had a boyfriend. But how could Arthur claim his prize if she was already claimed by another guy?


	7. EnglandXOCXFrance: Winter

**WINTER**

Anneliese was woken up by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello?" she groggily answered it.

"Ah, mon cheri~ Good morning! Did I wake you?" the French voice asked on the other line—Francis' voice.

"Good morning, Francis," she replied. "And yes, you quite woke me. But it's alright."

"Sorry, for waking you up, mon cheri. But I'll make it up to you! Our school is holding a school festival right now! And I want us to have fun there! Let's have a date, mon cheri! Also, I want you to meet my other friends, too!"

She softly laughed at his excited voice. "Okay, okay. When are we going?"

"Today! I'm outside your house by the way! I'll be waiting for you to go out, mon papillon~"

And he hung up. Her face reddened as she looked outside her window. There he was, by his dark violet Porsche. When he spotted her looking outside, he sent her a sweet flying kiss and waved. And she blushed harder. She just nodded and held out her wrist while her pointing to it with her index finger, telling him that she'll be there in a minute.

And she hurriedly took a bath and dressed up.

Arthur decided to find out why Anneliese was unable to bother him. And since she was just living next door, instead of sneaking out at dawn and walk around town until night, he decided to stay home and watched intently from his window. He watched and waited for her to go out until a rather expensive car parked just outside her house. Its driver—or rather—its owner walked out. He took out his phone and called someone. He examined the guy and clearly recognized who it was. It was none other than Francis Bonnefroy. The bloody git who dared to flirt with his favorite cousin, Michelle! And that 'frog' was the only one who always get on his nerves since Francis was the one who always insult him about his eyebrows and also—the worst of all—he insulted Arthur's cooking! And that was unforgiveable!

He was about to go down there and to interrogate him as to why he was there when Anneliese went out of the door, smiling sweetly at Francis. Instantly, Arthur's thick brows knitted together. Why in the bloody hell was she smiling at him? And the next scene stabbed him painfully in the heart. Anneliese walked up to Francis only to be pulled not in a loving embrace but in a passionate kiss!

His face was crestfallen. His eyes were practically flaring. And all he wanted to do was to get down there fast. And he did.

"Anneliese!" he called, composing his self back to his 'cool' gangster self.

The couple looked at him in surprise and as soon Francis recognized him, he went in front of Anneliese.

"What are you doing here, wanker?" Arthur gritted his teeth, preventing his self from punching the French man square on the face.

"I'm visiting my girlfriend," Francis calmly answered. "What about you? What is a gangster like you doing here, monsieur bushy brows?"

"I live here, you git! And what the hell did you say? Girlfriend?"

"Arthur, that's enough," Anneliese smoothly said, making the two males face her. "You, too, Francis."

And the both males' eyes widened. "You know this guy?!" they both asked in unison. And they glared at each other.

"Yes," Anneliese sighed. 'Here my lost in the stupid bet goes…' "Arthur, this is my boyfriend, Francis. Francis, this is Arthur, my best friend. And can you both explain to me why are you glaring each other's head off?"

"Because this git here is not a good man, Annie! This wanker here is nothing but a God damn flirt!"

"Well this monsieur here is rather irritating me with his caterpillar brows. Ohohohohon~ especially his cooking!"

"Why you-!"

"ENOUGH!" Anneliese pushed Arthur back to prevent him from hitting her boyfriend. "I lost our bet, okay? I lost because now I have a boyfriend. Fine, I admit now that I'm a girl. Aren't you happy that you won? So just go on with your daily walk, I'll just catch up with you later, 'kay?"

And with that she took Francis' hand which made Francis grin. He then led her to his car and they drove away, leaving an angry (and broken hearted) Arthur.

"Damn it all!" he muttered as he began to walk away.

At the school festival, Anneliese enjoyed herself. She met Francis' other friends, Antonio, a cheerful Spanish man who kept on smiling at anyone, and Gilbert, a German—er—Prussian (since he insisted) who kept talking on how awesome he was that he won the heart of his girl. Also she met other two girls, Leyka, who seemed to be always by Antonio's side though Anneliese couldn't help to notice that she kept spacing out (maybe she was thinking about something) and later she found out that Leyka was avoiding the guy she liked after being rejected, and also, she met Dea, Gilbert's girlfriend, who she heard a gangster princess but seriously, when she had gotten close to her, Dea was nothing but a sweet friend.

And it kind of reminded her of Arthur. Arthur who was also a gangster was nothing but a sweet guy at times. He just rarely showed it. But if he would show it, he would only show it to her. He was always giving her gifts every birthday and every Christmas. He was always giving her flowers every Valentine. And he would always surprise her with the little things she didn't expect.

'Wait a sec, why am I thinking about him again?' Anneliese mentally slapped herself. It was true. She noticed that throughout this past year, she was always thinking of him. Everything she saw, hear, and smell, it always reminded her of him. But she just reasoned that it was just because he was her best friend and that thinking hobby would go away once she had a boyfriend. But now, she had a boyfriend, and instead of thinking about Francis, she found herself thinking more and more about Arthur. And she was constantly asking herself as to why she was always thinking of him.

Trying to push the thoughts aside, she tried her best to enjoy the festival. She tried so hard to enjoy it with her boyfriend.

A Christmas party was held in Anneliese's and Arthur's school and every student was required to attend. And that Christmas party was dated on the exact date of the White Day.

So here he was, leaning on the wall while all the other students were having fun. If he wasn't really pissed off about the fact the Anneliese's boyfriend was the frog, he would've sneaked out with her as usual and they would just take their nightly walk and would watch the moon and stars above the sky. Actually, before they had that bet, he was looking forward for this day. He had been saving a little tale to tell her so that he could give the necklace he was hiding in his pocket—the necklace that he so wanted to give to the girl he loved. Yes, now he knew what he felt for her. HE loved her and he was a fool to realize that by the time she had Francis. He never imagined that someone leaving him would bring him this much pain, every time he saw her going out of the house and riding on that stupid Porsche.

He sighed. He really was stupid. He was stupid for pushing her away back then. If only he realized that he loved her earlier, maybe it was him who was with her. Maybe it was him who was holding her. Maybe it was him who was making her smile. Maybe it was him who was kissing her tenderly. But above all, maybe it was him whom she would love so dear.

"Here"

He lifted his eyes from the ground and saw Anneliese standing in front of him. She was holding out a gift to him. And what was that on her face? Was that a blush?

"What?" he asked.

"I said here, take it. It's for you," she simply said.

He looked down to the gift and took it absentmindedly.

She leaned on the wall beside him. "What do you want me to do now? I lost the bet. And…I can't be your girlfriend because…you know it already."

Pain rose from his heart again upon thinking that she was already taken. Then he forced to act cool. "I can just wait for you to break up with him," he forced a smirk.

"Heh. I don't know about that."

Another pang of pain came. So she didn't want to break up with Francis, huh?

"Hey, Annie…"

"Hm?"

"Let's sneak out. I hate it in here. It's so loud."

She let out a chortle of laugh flew from her lips. "You're right. Let's go." And without thinking, she took his hand to his surprise and led him outside.

They walked and walked until they were in an empty street a few blocks away from the school. When they stopped, that was when Anneliese realized her bold actions and released Arthur's hand.

"Hehe, Sorry about that," she sheepishly smiled as she looked at him.

"Hn."

"So what do you want to do?" she asked him.

"Let's take a walk," he simply said.

But that quite surprise her. Because every time she would ask that all he would answer was to leave him alone as he would take a walk. But now, he was actually inviting her to walk with him. So she just stood there as he began walking. When he noticed that she wasn't following, he turned back.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked with one of his thick brows raised.

She just smiled and quickly skipped by his side.

"Hey, Annie," he called out of blue as they walked.

"Hm?"

"I have a story to tell."

"What is it?"

"Have you heard of the Snowflake's Tale?" he looked at her and saw her shook her head. "It was a story about how a snowflake was created. Long ago, in a town where there was always winter, there were two children: a boy and a girl. They held a promise for each other to be by each other's side no matter what. Then they started to grow up. They were always together. Even though they were starting to forget about their childhood toys and mischief, they would never forget about their promise for each other. Until eventually, they fell in love with each other and their childhood promise became their promise of eternity.

Since both of them loved the snow so much, they would always climb the snow mountain where their town was. And every night, they would lie down on the snow near or rather just a few feet below the mountaintop and watch the stars. Then they started to compare their love to the snow and the stars. They said that their love was as pure as snow and as bright as the stars.

Until one night as they lay on the same spot where they would always lay, an avalanche occurred and they had no time to escape it. So, both of them just accepted their fate. But instead of crying to be spared, they just both smiled at each other and whispered their love to each other one last time. And they jumped off. The avalanche reached them as they fall holding each other tightly. A snow fairy saw them. It saw the purest love in them that it took pity of them and instead of letting them die it changed them into something that would last forever like their love.

The snow fairy turned them into snow. But not just any other snow. It turned them into a snow crystal shaped like a bright star. And that particular snow crystal is now called snowflake.

They were turned into snowflake that would always be the symbol of the love as pure as snow and as bright as a star."

They were silent for a while.

"That is…" Anneliese finally spoke up, "That is a quite sad but very touching tale, Arthur."

"I know," he stopped walking as well as she did. "That's why I'm saving it for you to tell."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Arthur."

"By the way, here's my gift," he reached into his pocket and took out a silver gold necklace with a silver snowflake pendant. "I always wanted to give this to you." And he clasped it around her neck gently.

"Arthur…thank you…" Anneliese said. She didn't know why but she felt so happy at this moment. As if she didn't want this moment to last. All she wanted was to be with Arthur. And that was when reality hit her.

She loved him.


	8. EnglandXOCXFrance: Spring

**SPRING**

Winter was over and the fragrance of the renewing flowers and leaves was easily spreading.

Anneliese lied on her bed, thinking _again._ After the Christmas party, her feelings for Arthur were clearer and she no more doubts that she loved him. It really wasn't just her normal feeling of love for her best friend. She knew that it was different—a lot different. And it was weird—well weirder.

Every time she went on a date with her boyfriend, Francis, she couldn't help wondering about how Arthur would feel now that she wasn't spending time with him that much anymore. What's worse was every date she had with Francis, more than twice a day, she would sometimes see Arthur's face in him but it was just her mind playing tricks. Then when they were having fun in the date, she would always think of how fun Arthur could be when he was with her.

How this daily 'torture' hurt her to no end.

So she decided to take a walk around and calm herself down to think more clearly. But it seemed that someone was waiting for her by the door.

"Mon cheri~" Francis purred as he saw her went out the house. "I was going to call you and tell you to go out with me, but it seems that your heart feels that I'm here."

Anneliese had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes on him. Sure, Francis was a romantic man but he sure was clingy—very clingy—to the point that it annoyed her already.

"Francis," she said nicely, "I just want to take a walk today."

"I'll accompany you, mon amour!" and he sling an arm around her shoulders.

But she withdrew herself from him. "I want to take a walk alone, Francis. Please, I just need some time for myself."

"But mon cheri~ I'm your boyfriend and I am supposed to go wherever you go~"

"I said no, Francis!" her voice was raised unintentionally.

Nevertheless, he didn't give any notice to it. "Please, ma cheri~"

"NO!"

And that was when he noticed it. She was raising her voice every minute he asked. Normally she wasn't like this. She was very gentle and she wouldn't show her tough side and she never lost her temper towards him, let alone raised her voice. And that was the question wasn't it? Why did she raise her voice at him? No—moreover—why didn't she want him to go with her?

Francis remained quiet as he stared at her.

Anneliese composed herself again. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that."

"M-Mon cheri—what's wrong with you?" he asked. "You've been so moody lately. And you seem to enjoy our dates less than before. Mon amour, tell what is wrong?"

"Nothing Francis, nothing," she said, trying to hide her real reason.

But the look that he gave seemed to break down her reasoning. Never in her days with him did he look this serious. There wasn't a smile or a smirk or a grin that could be found. Even his eyes that once shimmered with adoration and flirtation was now just plainly looking at her as they search her for answers.

"Francis…"

"Is it because of him?" said he.

That quite hit a spot. "Eh?"

"Is it because of that British man?"

She looked down.

Was it really because of Arthur?

"Alright, ma cheri, choose."

She looked up with confused eyes.

"Choose: Me or Him?"

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. She didn't expect that from him.

"Anneliese," he called her by her name which meant that he was serious. "I can't shrug off the feeling that you're always thinking of that man so I need you to choose between me and him."

"But Francis…"

"Choose."

Arthur just sat at the same bench at the same park where he and Joao would hang out. They were both silent for a while.

"What are you going to do now, Joao?" Arthur asked his friend who had just rejected the girl he loved the most.

"I don't know," Joao replied. "I—My pride is the only thing that is keeping me acting like this."

"Then throw it away," Arthur grunted. He perfectly knew that feeling of pride. He felt the same way every time he wanted to confess to Anneliese. The fear of rejection and hurting his pride was a good combination of reasons to keep him from acting upon and saying his feelings.

"As if you did that already," Joao scoffed. "And to think that I once thought that the girl hat the girl you love is that brunette girl…"

"But at least yours is not taken yet. Mine is already claimed by another man. And please, Michelle isn't the girl I like; she's my cousin for God's sake."

"But mine is already with my brother."

"But it's not official yet, right?"

Silence.

"I guess I need to go now," Arthur stood up. "Think about it, Joao. Confess to her before it's too late. It's not too late for you to tell her now. It will be late to tell her once it is announced that she's your brother's girl."

And he simply walked away, leaving his friend to think.

When he went back in his own town, back in his house, he noticed her leaning on the wall by his gate.

"Annie?" he called, making sure that it was really her.

She looked at him and stood straight. "Arthur…" her voice seemed faint.

"Hey," he walked up to her and noticed the remnants of tears in her face. "Why were you crying?"

She seemed taken aback then wiped off the remaining tears. "It's nothing."

"You were crying so it's obviously not just "nothing"."

"Well—Francis—we broke up…"

That shocked him. They broke up? That was the best news he had ever heard. But it made him angry, too. What the hell did that bloody frog do now? What did he do to break her heart?

"What?" he exclaimed. "What did he do, Annie? I will kill him for breaking your heart!"

But she just smiled at him. "He didn't do anything, Arthur, but he made me choose."

"Choose?"

"He made me choose between you and him. And I—I chose you…"

If he was shocked before, he was now astounded. She chose him over that frog? This must be the best day of his life!

"I chose you because—"she sighed. "You're my best friend. I made a promise, right? I'll be with you no matter what."

He was at loss for words. He didn't know what to say. He admitted that he was quite disappointed for he thought that she would say that she chose him because she loved him. But no, it was only because he was her best friend and because of that bloody promise.

But nevertheless, he was still happy. Whatever her reason was, he was happy that she chose him.

New Year's Day was here already. Arthur and Anneliese became nearly inseparable. They were always together to the point that every head would turn to their direction and people would go and gossip on what a sweet couple they were. But they weren't a couple, at least not yet.

They went to the other town to go to the famous Wishing Well. When they got there, there were many people but that didn't stop them from doing what they went there for. They went near to the well and tossed coins. And they both made their wish silently.

Two persons with but one wish—a wish that would soon be granted and fulfilled.


	9. EnglandXOCXFrance: Summer

**SUMMER**

Spring was over. The hot heat of the sun was felt by everyone. All knew that summer was here. And along with summer, vacation was here. The sweetest summer vacation at that fact.

Arthur's and Anneliese's class had already planned what they would do this summer. They had decided to go to an island beach and have some kind of camping. And rapidly arranged by their American class president, Alfred Jones (he actually became the class president for he was the only one eager to be on that job), they were now on the island.

Most of the students were enjoying themselves. But to some like Matthew, didn't really enjoy it that much. Especially when there was Yao whom all of the girls would say that he shouldn't take of 'her' shirt (he was a guy for China's sake and of course all guys should take off their shirts when they're going to swim). There was also Braginski girl with large breasts which cause a huge distraction to the guys.

But Arthur wasn't really enjoying. He was simply sitting on the sand under his own umbrella, watching Anneliese as she was having fun with her friends Elizaveta, Bella, and Lily.

Sometime he wondered if he should confess right now that she was now freed from that bloody frog. He should take that chance, shouldn't he? He should tell her now before it was too late.

"Arthur!" he heard her call to him from the sea. "Come on! We came here for the sea water and not for the sand!"

He briefly rolled his eyes and kicked the sand as he stood up. He made it looked like he was only forced but inside his head, he was tumbling out of joy that she called him over, wanting to join her.

"And why should I bloody enjoy the water?" he asked stubbornly as he dip his self to the sea.

"Because that's the main reason why we're all here!" Elizaveta answered him.

"And also, the water's really cool and clear. I wish big brother is here…" Lily murmured.

"Anyways to enjoy this more, let's play a game!" Anneliese announced playfully.

"A game?"

"That's a great idea!" Alfred who was swimming nearby heard her and then swam to them. "Okay what game?"

Arthur glared at him annoyingly. But the three girls chuckled at the American's excitement.

"Let's play chicken[1]!" Elizaveta beamed.

And they all agreed except from Arthur who Anneliese dragged into the game. The two pairs were set, Elizaveta with Alfred and Anneliese with Arthur and Lily as their referee.

"Okay! Play!" Lily cheerfully said.

And both boys, with the girls above their shoulders lunged towards each other. Elizaveta and Anneliese, too, were now pushing each other off their carriers' shoulders. Push and push, until…

SPLASH!

Elizaveta was pushed to the sea and Anneliese gleefully laughed at her and Arthur's victory.

"Anneliese and Arthur win!"

Night now had fallen upon the island and all students were gathered in a big camp fire. Feliciano, the Italian who loved pasta so much, had requested Arthur to sing the camp fire song and with the help of Anneliese, he did what he was requested to. And he started but was soon cut off by Alfred's complain about his voice sounding like he was summoning a devil.

Soon after talking and some story-telling with the known and unknown ghost stories, they all went to their own tents except from Alfred, Arthur, Anneliese, Elizaveta and Lily since Alfred told them to stay behind and he had something to say.

"Now what?" Arthur asked.

"Let's go ghost-hunting!" Alfred beamed as if it was the greatest idea invented in his head.

"That sounds exciting," Elizaveta commented.

"I—I don't think I can join you…" Lily stammered.

"I have no problem with that," Anneliese shrugged.

And Arthur just grunted.

"Can I just not join?" Lily asked with those cute pleading eyes of hers.

"Alfred won't mind I think," Elizaveta said, "Right, Al?"

The American cringed at the Hungarian smile. "R-righty!"

"Thank you," And Lily went to her tent.

"So where in the bloody hell are we ghost-hunting?" Arthur asked,

"In the island, of course!"

"Okay let's do it! We don't have all night!" Anneliese announced.

The four friends decided to split up in pairs so that they could hunt more places. Anneliese was with Arthur again. And they were walking in silence under the shadows of the tropical trees around them.

Anneliese eyed her friend from the corner of her eyes. She was inwardly smirking for she was very aware of Arthur's 'talent' of seeing unreal things. She wondered if he had already seen a ghost already.

"Hey, Arthur," she finally spoke.

"Hn?"

"Have you seen a ghost already?"

He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Well, you said that you can see fairies and such then I'm just wondering if you have seen a ghost."

"Well…"

He looked ahead of them as an idea popped in his head. He looked down to the map of the island he was holding and spotted a certain place in it. And he inwardly smirk. Tonight, he would make sure that he would never be too late again to throw off his pride.

He looked ahead of them again. "Whoa!" he exclaimed in 'horror'.

"W-What?" Anneliese asked rather frightened at his scared face.

"T-That-!" he pointed a 'shaky' finger in front of them. "T-that is-!"

She was about to ask him what he was seeing when he suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him as he run.

"RUN! It's coming for us!"

"WHAT? What's coming for us?!"

He didn't answer.

"Arthur!"

He just kept on running and running, taking various turns. He kept running until he reached his destination. There on the direction they were running was a shed. He swiftly went in, pulling her inside and locked the door, hearing a loud click from the outside, which made him confused as to where it came from.

They were both panting when they were already 'safe' inside.

"What was that about, Arthur? What the hell did you see?" Anneliese breathed.

"Something that is unwanted that is," he replied catching his breath.

"Eh?"

He just chuckled. "I lied," he said as he straightened and stepped towards her, grabbing her by her waist and pulled her in a searing kiss.

Anneliese was astounded at this. What was this? Was she dreaming or not? But dream or not, she kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart knew that she had been waiting for this for who knew how long. Their lips moved in synch and in perfect rhythm. When they both pulled away, they were gasping for air.

"Wha—what was that for?" she asked him.

"That's for spending your time with that stupid frog," then he kissed her again, "And that is for losing our bet," another kiss, "That one is for my reward on winning the bet," then he kissed her lovingly, "That is for me telling you that…I love you."

She stood there speechless by his kisses and words.

"I love you, Annie. And I was damn jealous when I found out that you were that frog's girl. And since you lost the bet, and now you're not taken, you're my girlfriend now," he grinned.

And she grinned back, "Just how long it took you to say that, you idiot," and smiled as she leaned in, "I love you, too."

And they kissed again.

"Shall we go back to our tent now? 'Cause I don't think there are any ghosts around here," Arthur said after pulling away.

"Wait, I thought you saw something?"

He laughed, "I was just acting. I did that so that we'd end up here and for me to tell you what I feel," he walked to the door and 'opened' it.

"Bloody idiot you really are," she giggled.

But the door didn't budge to open.

"What the-?"

He tried to open it again but failed. That was when he realized what was the loud click was about. He accidentally triggered the outer lock when he slammed the door shut too hard.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"IT won't open! It's locked from the outside!"

"What?"

And they tried to open it together but to no avail. So they gave up and cuddled to each other in a corner as they sat.

"Well at least we're together," Arthur murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

She softly chuckled. "Right."

And they just fell asleep next to each other with smile on their faces.

Who cares about the others. They were sure that Alfred would find them sooner since Arthur had took his tickets of free burgers. Alfred would sure come to find them since he knew that it was only Arthur who would dare to hide his precious burger tickets.

~~~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: this is for meus amicus Almira! AKA English Lady 1996! I don't own anything except from the plot..hehehe~~~ Thanks for reading!)


	10. PrussiaXOCXJapan: Prologue

**FOUR SEASONS OF LOVE (PRUSSIAXOCXJAPAN)**

'Great! Just great!' She thought mischievously. She looked around the backyard and nodded in approval as she saw no one. She climbed over the edge of the terrace and swiftly jumped and softly landed on the neatly trimmed grass on the ground.

Her father yet again had gone to a 'business meeting'. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Her father wasn't exactly a business man but a mafia boss. She often wondered on how her father managed to do his dirty business without getting caught. Oh well, she really didn't care.

She casually walked on the backyard AKA her big garden which her father had given her. She abruptly stopped and looked back to the terrace of her room and smirked as she saw a shadow behind the thin curtains. Then the shadow stepped out to the terrace and there appeared the angry face of her home teacher, Romulus Vargas.

"Miss Pluvia! Please get back here at once! Your father will kill me once he finds out you sneak out again!" her teacher said.

But Dea just rolled her eyes at him and saluted to him as she sprinted away, hurriedly climbing the back wall and jumped down outside. She could still hear her home teacher desperate calls. She just walked away whistling as if she was not sneaking out and just walking around.

Then a certain car appeared. A black Mercedes parked just in front of her and she immediately knew who it was. Then out its driver and revealed her childhood friend AKA his father's chosen fiancé for her, Kiku Honda. Not that she didn't like him, it was just she didn't want to marry him to show her father that he could never control her life. And Kiku understood her. He was the only one who completely understood her.

"Dea-chan, what are you doing outside the mansion again?" Kiku asked politely as he walked to her.

She stopped on her tracks, letting him walk near. "Just taking a walk," she simply replied.

He sighed. "Dea-chan, you shouldn't do reckless things. You might get hurt."

She inwardly sighed. Kiku had always been the worried one about her. He would always scold her in a gentle way about her random escapades, and when he couldn't convince her to go back, he would carelessly park his car wherever he parked it and would accompany her wherever she went.

"Also, isn't it time for your lessons?" he asked.

"Kiku," she frowned, "You know that I hate being homeschooled. And even though I want to go to a normal school, my father won't allow it."

He just sighed and took her hand, "I know. But you need to go back to the mansion or your father will have a fit," he gently tugged her hand, motioning for her to get in his car and drive back to the mansion

She gently withdrew her hand. "The hell I care about him," and she casually walked away. She heard him chuckled behind her.

"Typical Dea," he said and skipped beside her. "I'll accompany you then."

She just shrugged her shoulders. But before they could walk further, Kiku's phone rang and after he answered it, it turned out that he couldn't accompany her for his parents wanted him to run an errand for them. And Dea just nodded.

She walked and walked until the heard some yelling. And as curious as she always was, she walked to where those sounds came from.

Dea obviously knew what was going on since this was already a part of her 'normal' daily routine. There before her were guys fighting. There were two groups, whom she knew were gangs, allied with each other. There were three guys who she didn't know though. And they were fighting the members of both gangs.

"Looks like someone ticked some gangsters off again," a voice behind her said.

She looked back and saw standing there were two guys. Dea instantly knew that they were the gangster duo who owned the old park of their town and who owned most of the dark alleyways: Joao and Arthur.

"Well, if it isn't the stupid duo," she scoffed.

"Well if it isn't the dark princess," Arthur said as he shortly glared at her.

She just crossed her arms at them, "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"This is one of our territories," Joao replied.

"Oh, right. If that's the case, why are you letting other idiots use your territory?" she asked.

Arthur grunted in response while Joao just crossed his arms. Both of them knew that there was no use in arguing with her. She was the 'gangster princess' and everyone knew how she treated those who argued with her. Arthur had once gone through that. He just simply told her to get lost and leave their territory and she gave her a black eye and a sprained wrist. Well, he was lucky that that were the only things she gave him, as for the others, it was more…complicated.

"Then do what you please about it," Joao answered and turned his back, walking away.

Arthur, too, walked away, casting a last glance at her annoyed face.

Dea huffed in satisfaction. All gangs had their own territories but no one had dared to oppose her once she claimed that their territories were hers. No one opposed after all gangs were defeated by her. She had almost wiped out the gangs in the town last year but she refrained herself in doing so. Her reason? It would be no fun if there were no more gangs to 'play' with her.

Dea walked to where the mess was and now studied the three unknown guys. The one who was tan and had brown hair and green eyes seemed to be not getting any tired as he continued to fight the gangsters. The other one, who had blonde wavy hair and blue eyes and a very noticeable stub on his chin, was 'elegantly' fighting and heck he was good in dodging attacks. The last one seemed to catch her eyes. He was very unusual and had the oddest of all appearance. He had white hair, almost silver and crimson eyes that glistened like rubies in mischief. He was recklessly fighting. Reckless, yes, but undefeatable. All in all, the three of them where good at fighting. But all of them were in a wrong place. She didn't want anyone fighting in 'her' territory without her consent.

"Hey you maggots!" she yelled as she leaned on the wall.

They all stopped fighting. To those who knew of her voice, they cringed. All eyes were now on hers. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her black hoodie and stood in the middle of the alley.

"How dare you create a riot in _my_ own territory?" she said.

Two gang members—leaders—stepped up.

"It wasn't us who created riot, they did!" one of them said and pointed at the trio.

"And also, this isn't your territory!" the other one growled.

They were obviously the new leaders of the gang and she knew that they weren't included in her last year's list of 'the terminated ones'.

"This is _my_ territory," she glared at the two. The rest of the gang, especially those who had witnessed her fury, shook in fear. They perfectly knew what her glare meant. It meant 'Stand back or I will kill you.'

The first one laughed simply but suddenly threw a punch at her. She even had time to roll her eyes before she grabbed his knuckle and twisted his arm in pain.

"Argh!"

"You—!"

The other lunged a kick but she simply threw the puncher's weight to him, letting go of his hand and letting him collide with his co-leader. Both men landed hard on the cold cement, whimpering in pain.

"Leader! We should go now! That woman is the gangster princess!" one of the members of the gang yelled and the others followed suit, warning their leaders to stop now and leave before they find themselves running limply away from her literally.

There were also others who had helped the leaders up.

"You—" the leader who tried to punch her said, "I will get you back!" and grumpily turned away, clutching his now swollen arm.

The other, too, glared at her walked away.

With all of the gangsters gone, she casually brushed some dirt from her clothes. She then looked at the trio who was still standing there, looking at her—staring. The tan guy seemed to be in a stunned mode. The blonde had his mouth parted in a jaw dropped. While the other one—the albino—had a small smirk formed in his lips, eyeing her, amused.

"And what in the freaking hell are the three of you gaping at, mongrels?" she raised her eyebrows at them.

Before his two companions could say anything, the albino spoke up. "Well…you are some awesome frau!" he said, his smirk widening. He then walked up to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "I choose you to be mein awesome fraulein! You're gonna be the Awesome me's girlfriend from now on!" German accent was dripping from his words.

Even how much she was attracted to his accent, his actions ticked her off. She then hit his stomach with her elbow and grabbed his arm and twisted it, making him kneel to the ground with his back facing her. And to keep him kneeling on the ground, she placed her knee on his back and put such pressure and weight to it that he grunted in pain.

"Vomica vos [1]!" she cursed in her own mother tongue. "What did you just fucking said, vos purgamentum [2]?!"

"E-eh! Chica! Please don't harm our friend!" the tan one, and obviously Spanish, said.

"Ma bell, our friend didn't do any wrong, right?" the blonde said, and judging by his 'seductive' accent which seemed to be a moaning sound in Dea's ears he was obviously a French.

Dea kicked the albino away. "You guys are odd. A stupid Spanish, a moaning French man and a good-for-nothing German? Oh, please…" she rolled her eyes, "You are just the stolidus [3] trio, aren't you? And you stupid German," she pointed at the albino.

"Prussian!" he stood up in front of her. "I'm a Prussian not a German! Mein gott!"

She rolled her eyes for the God knew time at that day. "Don't go fantasying that I am going to be your girlfriend!"

And she turned her heel and walked away. Not even wanting to hear their 'Thank you' for her saving/helping them.

"She is interesting…" the Ger—er—Prussian mused to his self.

"Your right, mi amigo," the Spanish patted his friend's back, "But deadly."

"Well, it can't be helped mon ami," French man said.

"But I admit, that frau has catch the Awesome me's attention!" then he turned around and looked everywhere. "Where's mein chick?"

"Piyo! Piyo!"

They heard a chirp above them and saw a yellow chick on the top of the wall.

The Prussian sighed in relief. "Mein friends, I guess I need to go now," he said, "The Awesome me still has to think on what I should do about that frau! Kesesesesesese!"

And he left, leaving his two friends, chuckling in amusement as they shook their heads.

[1]- Curse you!

[2]- You trash!

[3]- Dumb


	11. PrussiaXOCXJapan: Spring

**SPRING**

Gilbert sneaked out of their house. He had been doing it more and more often now that his younger brother would always bring his friends over his house. He wasn't really complaining especially about that Italian who's great at cooking. He really just didn't like the other friend of his brother. He didn't like that Japanese that much for he was too quiet for his liking and very polite that he nearly planned on breaking that guy's 'innocence'.

Gilbert grinned as he took out his phone and called one of his friends, but frowned when he received the voice mail receiver. He just sighed and decided to just walk around town alone. He wasn't really that much bothered by being alone. Actually, he even found it fun when he was just alone. Well, he wasn't really alone for he had his little yellow chick to follow him around even though he rarely noticed it and even sometimes forgot that it was following him around.

As he walked down a street, his mind kept wandering off to a certain gangster princess. His grin grew more as he thought of her. She was just the perfect awesome girl for his awesome self. But it seemed that she was the type of girl who was 'hard to get'. Then, again, he was the Awesome Gilbert and as 'his' saying went: 'Whatever he wanted, he would always get.'

"Come here you f**king maggots!"

And speaking of 'his' princess, right after some guys ran past him, there she appeared, running to his direction to chase after the guys. And since he was amusingly surprised by her, he just stood there.

"Get out of my way, scoundrel!" she yelled, obviously, she was losing control of her speed.

And before he could move a muscle, she collided with him. The impact of the collision caused for the both of them to land on the ground, the gangster princess on the top while Gilbert on the bottom, one was facing the other.

She let out a groan. "Stercus[1]!"

Gilbert smirked, ignoring the pain on his head. "Frau, I really like the position we are in now."

She glared at him and stood up. Gilbert sat up rubbing the aching back of his head. He looked up at her and she just crossed her arms.

"Well?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, what?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to apologize, you git?"

"You're the one to say. Aren't you going to help me up first, frau?"

She snorted but nevertheless helped him up. But as soon as he was up, she kicked his crotch.

"ARGH!" he groaned in pain as he clutched his crotch. "Mein awesome five meters! What the hell was that for?"

"That," she pointed at him, "Is for not getting out of my damno way!"

He shortly glared at her when an idea popped out of his head.

"Well, this is for my payback, mein frau!" he snarled as he grabbed her by her waist and ignoring the pain of his head and that huge pain on his crotch, he pulled her in for a harsh kiss.

But she, by her instinct, pulled away and pushed him harshly away from her, wiping her lips to get rid of the feeling of his on it.

"How dare you?!" she deadly glared at him. "I won't forget this humiliation!" her face was beet red.

He on the other hand just smirked at her. "Mein frau, I really am happy to know that you won't forget that awesome kiss. So it means that you won't forget the Awesome me. Kesesesesese~ See ya around, frau!" and he swiftly turned away whistling.

She just glared at him as he walked away. She would've beaten him to a pulp if only she wasn't so embarrassed. She perfectly knew that her face was now a bright shade of red.

"That damno stolidus vacuus vir [2]!" she hissed.

Just then, her phone rang.

"What?" she snapped.

"Dea-chan?" said the person on the other line—Kiku.

"Oh, it's just you," Dea sighed.

"It seems like you're in a bad mood. Did something happen?" he asked, his voice lacing his worry.

"No, it's nothing, Kiku."

"Where are you?"

Dea smirked. "I'm everywhere."

"Dea-chan…" Kiku's pleading voice said.

"Fine, I'm four blocks away from the mansion."

Sure enough, after five minutes, Kiku's car was in front of her. Kiku swiftly got out of the car and walked to her.

"Dea-chan, I saw some guys running away," he said, "They were running from you, weren't they?"

She smirked at him, feeling very proud of her 'work'. "Sic[3]."

"Dea-chan, you should stop doing reckless things. Even though you're a daughter of a mafia, you shouldn't get yourself into trouble," Kiku softly scolded her.

She just shrugged her shoulders. Kiku walked near and gently took her hand, pulling her with him to his car.

"Wait a sec! Where are you taking me?" she asked right after Kiku brought her to the front seat.

"Your father said that we're having lunch together," Kiku said as he sat on the driver's seat and started driving. His face had a noticeable faint blush. "He said that he wants to discuss something."

"Yeah, right…"

"Ah, my daughter, it's nice of you to come," a man in a business suit said—Dea's father. "Please sit."

Right now, they were in one of the restaurants that the Honda family owned. Dea just sat in front of her father across the table, with Kiku beside her, facing his own father.

"What's this about?" Dea asked, tilting her head a little.

"That's quite rude Dea," her father commented. "Aren't you going to greet your future father-in-law first?"

"What?!" she slammed a hand on the table.

"Dea-chan, please calm down," Kiku softly said even though his cheeks were now flushed.

"Dea, I though we've already discussed this?" her father calmly inquired.

Yes, they had discussed it but she just simply shrugged it off back then, thinking that she could always get away from that stupid arrangement. It seemed that his father thought of her shrugging off the topic as a 'yes' to the proposal so now here they were.

"Miss Pluvia, I really am glad that you agreed to my proposal of you marrying my son," Kiku's father stated with a thin smile. "With your marriage my company and your father's company can be merged."

Dea gritted her teeth at them. Kiku noticed her losing temper that he slowly took her hand from under the table, squeezing it. She knew what it meant. She and Kiku didn't need words to voice out their thoughts. That action of holding her hand told her that she should just calm down. She could if she wanted to but the word 'marriage' was too much for her to take.

And there was just this one and only reason why. And Kiku knew of it…

_Dea Pluvia was the only daughter of her mother and her father. Her mother was always ill while her father was always away to work hard. And no, her father was not a mafia—yet. That was five years ago._

_She was actually contented with her life. She wasn't a gangster princess like she currently was. Five years ago, she wasn't a man-hater like she was now. Five years ago, she, like those other girl, liked love stories. She was the cheerful and friendly type of a girl. She was not homeschooled yet and she had many friends. She was either hanging around with her friends or simply spending her time or sometimes her whole day with her best friends: Kiku Honda, Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and…him…Lovino Vargas._

_She just befriended Feliciano or Feli and Ludwig because Kiku introduced them to her and she had noted it to herself that every person who Kiku would introduce to her were nice people. Lovino, however, was a different story. Dea met him when she visited Feli. Lovino was the one who opened the door for her. And when she saw him, she just seemed to stare at him. He looked like Feli but she knew that something was off—that it was not Feli but a different person. And he confirmed it…_

"_No, I'm not my idiot of a brother, Feliciano. So quit staring," he grunted._

_She blushed. "I know."_

_He seemed taken aback. With that, he smirked at her and let her in. From that day she met him, she liked him. But she never expected that it would grow more. She didn't expect that liking him would end up to something…complicated._

_Days passed she would mindlessly visit Feli in their house just to see Lovino. Kiku seemed to notice her constant visit to the Italian brothers that one day he already asked about it._

"_Dea-chan, you seem to be visiting Feli-kun's house more often," Kiku stated softly as they took a walk around town, with their hand loosely entwined which was normal to both of them. "Care to tell me why?"_

_She blushed. "Well…you see…Kiku…" she was stuttering and he was aware of it. "I like Lovino," she sighed._

_Slowly, she felt Kiku withdrew her hand from hers and stopped walking. She also stopped on her tracks and looked up at him with embarrassed eyes._

"_Please, don't tell anyone!" she added quickly before he could say a word._

"_Y-you like him?" he asked._

_And she nodded._

_After the following day, Kiku seemed distant. He was near her, yes, but his mind was somewhere else. She had already told Ludwig and also, Feli about her feelings toward Lovino, and they agreed to help her. Kiku agreed to but it was obvious that his mind was not really on it. She didn't really mind though and just shrugged it off, thinking that maybe Kiku was thinking too much again._

_Her best friends did help her. Feliciano was really the only one who was really helpful though since Ludwig really had no idea about these things but he would always just encourage her. Kiku…he was giving her advices though she could feel that his heart wasn't in it. Again, she just shrugged it off and focused only to the ways that her friends were making for her to get near to the heart of the man she loved._

_After some days, she grew close to Lovino. He would always let her hang around him. They would take walks around town together. They would either go to a restaurant to kill some time while talking or they would go to an amusement park and enjoy each other's company._

_It seemed that they were already at the point of what people called 'mutual understanding'. And Dea had now decided to confess. And the first one she went up to, to ask for a 'thumbs up' to her idea, was Kiku. He didn't look at her eyes that time, a thing that he rarely did. He just stared off the space._

"_Do you really love him?" he asked._

"_Y-yes…"_

"_Then…you should…go."_

_With that, she hugged him and ran off to where she could find Lovino. But little did she know back then that it was a wrong move for her._

_She found him, yes, but not alone. There was a woman clinging unto his arm and he was whispering something to her, making her giggle softly. And want to know the worse part? He was holding her by the waist, keeping her close. The worst part: he started trailing kisses on her neck until…his lips touched hers._

_Out of shock, Dea couldn't move. In her eyes fell tears like a pair of silver waterfalls and a gasp escaped from her mouth. And the couple looked at her. The girl in Lovino's arms just raised an eyebrow at her. And Lovino? He just simply frowned at her._

"_Is it your turn today?" he even said. "I don't remember arranging a date for the two of us for today. Or maybe you want to join our fun?"_

_Dea's hand flew to her mouth in disbelief. How could Lovino do this? She thought that he was a nice guy. But no. he was just like any other guy who liked to play with a girl's heart._

"_Lovino, I think she doesn't know the rules of the game~" the girl purred at him._

_And he just shrugged his shoulder._

_Dea then placed her hands and arms to her side firmly with a stiff standing. Her face was casted down to the ground and her knuckles were clenched tight. She took some steps forward and stood in front of him then…_

_SLAP!_

_Her hand flew to collide with his cheek and slapped him hard. With that, she swiftly turned around and ran away. She ran and ran until her feet dragged her to one place she knew she would always be welcome: the Honda's residence. She ran inside and raced to Kiku's room._

_Kiku was surprised to see her…in tears. As soon as she got in, she buried her face in his chest and his arms immediately held her._

"_What happened, Dea-chan?" he asked._

"_He…Lovino…He…" she sobbed. "I can't believe that he…"_

_And he needed not to hear it. He already knew from the tone of her voice that Lovino hurt her. He held her tightly against him as he nuzzled her neck and caressed her back in a comforting way._

"_Shush…" Kiku said. "He isn't worth your tears, Dea-chan," he whispered softly. "I promise that no one can hurt you again. I will protect you."_

"_Thank you…"_

From then on, Dea has promised to herself that she will not give her heart to anyone anymore. She will change herself. And to make It worse, a month after that incident with Lovino, her mother died out of illness. That was the time her father temporarily lost a grip of reality until he got involved with what you can call the 'black traders in the business'. When her father got involved with the mafia, her father's attention is seldom turned to her. And that's when she began to change. She started sneaking out of the house. She started walking out at night. She started involving herself in fights and become more boyish. She has developed an ego and a proud personality that no matter what, she won't be defeated by a man. So she trained herself in fighting and tested it out by joining in gang fights. And the rest is history.

"Dea," her father strictly called out. "I thought we already talked about this." Though he was keeping a straight face, through his eyes, she could see his warning. A threat to her to not do the wrong move.

But she had enough. One of the things that she developed when she changed was her rebellious personality. She roughly stood up. "I've had enough of this!" she yelled. Automatically, all heads of the people in the restaurant whipped to her direction. "I've had enough! I will never go through with it! Never!" And she stomped out of the place, leaving Kiku's father's mouth was left wide open. Dea's father's eyes were slanted as he glared at her retreating figure.

Little did her father know that she really had enough. And she would come back…not.

[1]- shit

[2]-stupid useless man

[3]- yes


	12. PrussiaXOCXJapan: Summer

**SUMMER**

She ran and ran and decided to go to the other town next to theirs. She had now decided what she thought that was best for her. She would just run away. She would not come back to that stupid mansion of her father anymore. She didn't care where she would go or what she should do with her life now.

Why would she care? The only two persons who really cared were Kiku and her mother. She already lost her mother and Kiku? It was not she didn't like him but with her father forcing her to marry her friend was something she just couldn't do. So she really had no reason to care anymore.

She stopped on her tracks when she was in a narrow alleyway. She leaned towards the wall as she panted for air, covering her eyes with the back of hand which was lightly clenched.

"I don't understand…" she murmured to no one in particular. "How can he do this to his own daughter? Doesn't he really care about my thoughts…my feelings?"

Unwillingly, some teardrops made their way to her cheeks. But as soon as she felt them, she frustratingly wiped them away. No, she would not allow herself to cry. She had already wasted her stupid tears once for a stupid guy and she would not waste any tears again.

She just glared at the ground as she walked. She knew quite well where she could stay. She would stay in one of her friends' house. And she stopped right in front of the door of the Beilschmidt's residence where her friend, Ludwig, lived. Even though she changed, the only friends that accepted it were Kiku, Ludwig, and Feli. Ludwig didn't mind her changes as long as she wasn't irritatingly disturbing. Feli on the other hand didn't seem to care whether she changed or not since he was always nice to everyone so it wasn't a problem.

She raised her hand to the doorbell. It really didn't matter to her if Ludwig would let her stay or not. She knew that she could always find a way. But she would certainly not go to see if she could stay at Feli's house just because that was where that stupid guy, Lovino, was also residing.

Ding! Dong!

And the door opened to reveal a cheerful Feliciano.

"Ve~ It's Dea!" he beamed as he tried to hug her without warning.

She immediately dodged the hug that he ended up hugging the air and fell over.

"Feliciano, how many times should I say to you that don't do that," Dea calmly said with a frown.

"That isn't so nice, ve~" Feli whined as he stood up, scratching the back of his head.

"Feli, who—" Ludwig cut his sentence as he saw her.

And she simply smirked at him. "Surprise, surprise," then her lips formed a straight line as she crossed her arms and glaring off the distance, tilting her head in a stubborn way. "I ran away."

Ludwig's brows furrowed at her.

"Ve~?"

Dea sighed and looked at her friends. "I need a place to stay."

"Why won't you stay at Kiku's?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah and be forced to get married? Just a great idea!" she scoffed at him.

"Now I get it," Ludwig muttered. "Why you ran away…"

"Ve? I don't get it?" Feli mindlessly looked back and forth at the two.

"How about at Feli's?" Ludwig suggested.

"Do you really want me to kick your butt, Luddy?" Dea glared at him. "You know too well that I won't go there ever again."

"Eh?! Dea! You don't want to visit me anymore?" Feli whimpered. "But why? Is it because my eyes are always closed? Is it because of my curl? Is it because you don't like pasta? Is it-?"

"No, Feli. It's not because of you," Dea sighed then looked back at Ludwig. "You really don't want me to stay here, do you?"

"It's not because of that," Ludwig coughed. "It's rather because of someone else who's residing here, too."

She just raised her eyebrow at him.

"It's my elder bruder. He's quite…unnerving."

"Ve~ Ludwig's brother is nice! He's always complementing my pastas, ve~" Feli beamed at them.

Ludwig face-palmed. "Yeah. But I don't know if you can manage to live with the kind of bruder I have here, Dea."

"I can manage," Dea nonchalantly replied. "After all, I need hiding place to stay away from my father."

Silence.

"Ve! Ludwig let Dea stay here then~!" Feli clutched Ludwig's shoulder's, rocking him back and forth. "Then I can always visit here. Oh and Kiku, too. Then I will make pasta for us, ve~ Then we can play. Then—"

"Alright, alright!" Ludwig withdrew his self from Feli's grasp and straightened his self. "You can stay."

"Thanks, Luddy!" she smirked.

"But don't blame me if your proud self will clash against my bruder's egoistic self."

Singing obnoxiously something in his native tongue, Gilbert stepped inside their house with a bottle of beer in one hand and a plastic full of canned beer on the other.

"Hey, Ludwig! I bought us some beer!" he shouted. He walked in, kicking the front door closed behind him. "Hey, bruder!" he waited for a reply but there was none. "That's weird. Normally, he would've told me to shut up or something along the lines."

Just right after he said that, the front door behind him opened and his brother walked in.

"Ah, Ludwig! There you are! I bought you some—" Gilbert didn't finished what he was about to say as another person walked in after his brother.

"You're home, bruder," Ludwig noticed.

But Gilbert's eyes weren't on his brother but on the person beside him—the girl beside his brother! She had the lightest platinum blonde hair and her eyes were the same color as his and they were glaring at him as she saw him.

"YOU?!" they both said in unison.

"What are you doing here, stolidus?!" she glared at him.

Gilbert just smirked at her then frowned as he wondered why she was with his brother. "Why are you with my brother?"

"You're brother?"

Ludwig coughed to get their attention. "You know each other?"

"No, but this idiot here has done something unforgiveable!"

"Well, frau, I am so happy that you still remember _that_!"

She stepped forward and was about to hit him square in the face if only Ludwig didn't stop her.

"Okay, that's enough!" Ludwig said as he put himself in the between the two of them. "See what I meant by your attitudes will clash Dea?" Ludwig turned to her.

"Well, I never know that your elder brother is that scoundrel!" she glared at the albino. "But I have no choice so if I have to live here with THAT around, be that way!"

Ludwig just sighed tiredly.

"Live here? Ludwig, what's the meaning of this? Are you and this girl-?" Gilbert looked at his brother in disbelief. The little chick on his head chirped, disturbed.

"Bruder, this is my friend, Dea Pluvia, and she will be temporarily staying at our house," Ludwig then turned to Dea, "Dea, this is my elder brother, Gilbert. And I wish that the two of you won't cause havoc in this house."

"Ja, ja," Gilbert grinned at Dea. "Why should I cause havoc with a very beautiful frau? I am too awesome for that."

"I won't cause havoc here, Luddy," Dea tauntingly smirked back at him. "But I am not sure if I can stop myself outside this house. I notice that your garden is quite spacious. I wonder what it will look like once I—"

"Anywhere but within this residence!" and with that, Ludwig went upstairs with his hand on his forehead. It seemed that he had enough of his brother and his friend for the night.

"Well frau," Gilbert walked towards here. "How about what I've said the other day? How about being mein awesome girlfriend?"

"Stercus!" she huffed and went upstairs.

"Hm…That girl really is interesting…"

Days passed and Kiku and Feli would visit her in Ludwig's house. It seemed that her father had sent his goons all around the town she came from to search for her. She really was lucky that her father didn't even know that she had friends in the town she was currently in.

Days passed and it seemed that a certain German—er—Prussian wouldn't leave her alone. He would randomly go in her room without a word and would try his 'ways' of wooing her. He even said something to her that was so unlike of him but she knew that it was just some flirting words of his again.

"Hey, frau," he said at that time. "I never really usually say this to anyone 'cause it's so unawesome of me if I ever say this but…you really are the type of girl who is hard to get. So…" he faintly blushed and he quickly turned his back at her to hide it. "I've decided to court you in the most awesome way!" and before he embarrassed himself more, he laughed his weird laugh and walked away.

And from that time on, he seemed to be less irritating. She didn't know why but she found herself becoming soft on him. But because of her proud self, she kept on denying it. But when he asked her to go with him and his brother for a summer outing, her mouth answered 'yes' before she could even think about it. It seemed that Gilbert was starting to get her back to her old gentle self. But she didn't have any plan to go back to her old self. She already had enough pain.

"Mein Dea, come on!" Gilbert called her from where she sat on the sand.

Right now, she was with the Beilschmidt brothers, Kiku, and Feli. They were spending the summer outing at the beach. Kiku understood her decision of running away and he didn't dare to rat her out to her father. He was good at keeping her secrets after all. But he seemed sad about something and he kept frowning whenever she was with Gilbert or Gilbert was around. But just like before she just shrugged it off.

"Dea-chan, aren't you going in the water?" Kiku asked softly beside her. They were currently sitting on the sand while their other friends were at the sea, already enjoying the water.

From Gilbert's grinning face, she turned to Kiku's soft smile.

"Aren't you going?" she asked back with a smirk.

He just stood up then held out a hand at her. "Ikuzo?"

She just rolled her eyes at this but took his hand and walked to the sea hand in hand to which Gilbert glared at.

"Dea! Come on here! The awesome me wants to show you something!" Gilbert called as she stepped in the water. He was at the somewhat deep part of the waters.

"What is it?" she asked as she swam towards him, forgetting the fact that Kiku was still holding her hand and he tugged at it before she could even swim. She stopped and turned to him. "Uhm…Kiku…"

"Take care while swimming, Dea-chan…" he just said as he smiled faintly at her, withdrawing his hand.

"I'll try," she smirked teasingly and swam away.

"At last you're away from that unawesome one," Gilbert murmured when she was near.

"What was that?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," then he grinned and took her hand as he swam further away.

"Hey, where do you think you're taking me?" Dea tried to withdraw her hand but he just tightened his grip.

"You can swim under the water right and hold your breath for a good length of time?" he asked with a smirk.

"She just faintly glared at him. "Of course. And why are you asking?"

"Swim with me and I'll show you something," and he dove underwater.

"Gloating jerk!" she muttered as she did the same.

Under the water, she saw him waved his hand to follow him and she swam to him. This part of the sea was quite deep and he swam deeper and deeper until he stopped by a large coral rock surrounded by weeds and some corals. Multiple fishes swam away as they swam near.

Gilbert then took a water resistant flashlight that he was wearing as a necklace. He flashed Dea his trademark smirk and flash the light on to the coral rock. Dea's mouth almost fell open when she saw what was in the rock. The rock has a large hole and there were some moss here and there. But it was just not that. In the middle of the bottom of the hole of the rock, was an open giant clam. And it had the most beautiful and purest giant white pearl she had ever seen.

Without thinking, her lips curved to a smile. From the pearl she looked at Gilbert who was watching her this whole time. And for the first time, she saw him smiling gently at her. And that what made him stare at him. He looked so…handsome with that smile. Also, the limited light underwater complemented him well. She was not really paying attention very well that she didn't notice him swimming near her until he grabbed her by her waist and pressed her body against his. And this made her flushed. Who wouldn't be flushed? If you're a girl with your two-piece bikini is pressed against this guy on his trunks, will you not be flushed?

But unlike to what she expected, he didn't kiss her but instead he swam to the surface with her in his arms. As soon as they were at the surface, they took in large breaths of air. And the oddest thing they did…was laugh. They laughed without reason at all for they just felt it.

"Thank you, Gilbert," Dea said before she contemplated her words. And when she realized that her body was still in his arms, she withdrew herself and turned her back to his. "I mean, that was cool," she said, returning to her proud self.

"Kesesesese~ you know, you look more beautiful when you smile, frau," he spoke against her ear with a raspy yet gentle voice.

"Dea! Gilbert! Let's go and eat ve~!" Feliciano called out from the shore.

"Time to go," Dea muttered as she swam away. "Hey, idiot, let's go," she called out before completely swimming away.

Gilbert just shook his head amusingly and followed her. He knew that just a little bit and she would certainly open up to him. Sooner or later, he knew…she would feel the same way about him.


End file.
